In recent years, IC cards having a built-in IC chip are widely used. A conventional IC card receives a secret password shared with a card holder who is a valid card owner, and compares the received password and a password stored in the IC card, thereby authenticating the validity of the card holder. However, such a conventional IC card uses static data (a fixed value) as a password, and thus, for example, if the password is leaked, there was a possibility that a third party poses as a card holder and fraudulently uses the IC card.
The following document relates to the above-described technique, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-268779